


six, six, six

by red_velverbena (orphan_account)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen, Peek-a-boo, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/red_velverbena
Summary: “Will you walk into my parlor?” said the spider to the fly;“’Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy.The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,And I have many pretty things to show when you are there.”“O no, no,” said the little fly, “to ask me is in vain,For who goes up your winding stair can ne’er come down again.”in which an unsuspecting pizza boy stumbles into a drop-dead gorgeous red mansion.(a Peek-A-Boo flash fiction)





	six, six, six

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware this is low-key short for an ao3 fic, but it felt most complete this way so i just kept it like this :)
> 
> enjoy!

The doorbell rang.  
A boy’s voice, cracking just slightly, yelled, “Pizza deliv-”  
And was somehow, almost instantly, in the house.

~*~

Red.  
Red curtains.  
Red furniture.  
Red carpet.  
_Red velvet_ , draped all over the inside of the house and covering every surface.  
Even the lights were red.  
He looked up.

Five astonishingly gorgeous young women, all dressed in red, were standing in front of him.  
He froze, nervous under their seemingly probing gazes, when the one in the middle smiled, red lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth.  
_“Just in time.”_

And he was whisked off to another room, where they adorned him with colourful gems and rubies, whispering excitedly amongst themselves.  
“What’s going on?” he was unnerved, hands still clutching the pizza boxes. What were they doing to him?  
“We’re dressing you up to join our pizza party,” one of them said.  
“It’s a _once-in-a-lifetime_ opportunity,” another cheerfully added, the rest bursting out into laughter, and he relaxed. They were just harmless customers, and he was needlessly worrying about nothing.

As the night progressed, he was introduced to the dining room, where they played games in dim lighting and shared slices of lukewarm pizza. The loser of every game had to be punished, which was usually a silly performance performed using the table as a stage.

He was shamelessly laughing after he lost a game of pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, and got up on the table ready to accept his punishment.  
All of a sudden, he was surrounded by lit red candles. The girls secretly shared smiles amongst them. A shudder went up his spine.

Messy scrawls were scratched into the gilded wooden table. His eyes followed the rough lines, drawing a circle, and then five interlaced lines that formed a star within. His blood ran cold.

The last things he ever saw was the glint of something metallic and scarlet wax dripping into the wood.

~*~

The deed was done.  
The girls smiled amongst themselves, breathing in the musky aroma of put-out candles and something metallic, tangy and sweet.  
The youngest of the group slipped a crumpled up pizza coupon across the table.  
“It was in his chest pocket, just like the others.”  
“What’s the number?”  
“It’s the six hundred and sixty-fifth one. We still need one more.”  
“Ring them up.”

~*~

“Pizza Boy delivery service, how may I help you?”  
“A large margherita pizza, delivered to 666 Sigil Road, Baphomet Mansion."  
There was a short pause.  
_**"Make sure it’s a boy."**_

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be doing more of these mv flashfictions (maybe?) if i have time :D
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taeberry_kookie) or [tumblr](https://korean-backhugs.tumblr.com) if there are any mvs you want me to check out + write something based on it!


End file.
